One-shot- I wanna see your PEACOCK
by Nagilla Alexia Ferreira
Summary: SONGFIC (I wanna see your PEACOCK) /Dizem por aí que você tem algo para me mostrar... Mágico, colorido, Sr. Misterioso!Estou intrigada, para dar uma espiada. Ouvi dizer que é fascinante.Qual é, baby? Deixe-me ver o que você está escondendo aí embaixo.


" _Pule a conversa, já ouvi tudo, é hora de seguir em frente_

_Me deixe sem graça se conseguir_

_Mostre-me quem é o chefe_

_Preciso de vodka pra me soltar, venha tomar uma dose_

_Qual é, baby, deixe-me ver_

_O que você está escondendo aí embaixo"_

**(Trecho da Musica)**

**Pov. Bella**

- Bella, ele não vai te mostrar!

- Qual é Rose? Para de me azarar ok? Credo! Nem parece que é minha amiga

Rose revirou os olhos mais eu nem liguei. Ela era uma péssima amiga.

Ta, mentira, ela era uma boa amiga mas as vezes... ain, ela enchia o saco!

Estávamos saindo de mais uma aula na faculdade. Fazíamos juntas a faculdade de zootecnia e ela sempre foi minha amiga desde a infância. Quase não brigávamos mais agora as brigas estavam sendo frequentes por causa **daquele** assunto

Ai você se pergunta, **que assunto?**

Bom, vamos ao principio:

Nossos trabalhos na faculdade sempre são entre nós duas, nos damos bem e a convivência de anos juntas nos fez adaptarmos ao modo que cada uma trabalha. Existiu e existe um companheirismo entre nós, entretanto algo surgiu e impactou ambas: devíamos fazer um trabalho falando sobre animais em extinção ou animais raros que só vivem domesticados ou em cárcere.

Até ai tudo bem.

Rose é uma amante de animais raros e fomos pesquisar qual devíamos fazer para nosso trabalho.

Rose sabia que não deveríamos usar algo clichê, e pesquisando, encontramos **o pavão.**

O Pavão é uma ave de grande porte que em alguns lugares do mundo, como a Índia, é considerado sagrado. A beleza das penas e a exuberância das cores na cauda do pavão fazem com que ele torne-se uma ave ornamental. Eu e Rose achamos a ideia perfeita! Era um animal belo, que tinha uma história e ainda por cima sempre fomos bem espirituosas.

Para quem acredita, o pavão é o símbolo da visão de Zeus pela alma. Não é só pela impressionante harmonia de suas formas e pela exuberância de suas cores que o pavão é um animal constantemente associado à beleza e à perfeição. É também por seu comportamento altivo e majestoso e é um dos animais de Hera, deusa que rege o casamento, e sobretudo AS MULHERES.

Lembro-me da nossa conversa até hoje.

_**Flashback**_

_- É perfeito, Bella. Nosso trabalho ficará incrível!_

_- Concordo. Fora que é um animal muito bonito.- disse analisando fotos do animal_

_- Belíssimo!- dialogou, maravilhada_

_- Temos que começar a pesquisar tudo sobre ele._

_- Então vamos lá!- disse se levantando do sofá, com o notebook nas mãos._

_**Flashback (off)**_

Começamos o trabalho até bem, vivíamos indo em lugares como templos hindus e tiramos fotos de todos os que víamos, até que Emmett, noivo de Rose conversou conosco.

E ai tudo ficou uma loucura

_**Flashback**_

_- Fiquei sabendo que vocês estão fazendo um trabalho sobre pavões._

_- Sim, não é uma máximo, Ursão?- disse Rose sentando no colo de Emm que logo circulou seus braços musculosos em volta dela_

_- Vocês deram sorte!- sorriu e eu franzi o cenho junto com Rose_

_- Por que?- perguntei pegando uma cerveja na geladeira._

_- Ora, o prof. Cullen tem um!_

_-Co-como?_

_Edward Cullen era nosso prof.º_ de _Biofísica e Fisiologia Animal. Não dava pra acreditar que aquele cara tinha 38 anos. Ele era a coisa mais gostosa que circulava por aquele Campus._

_- Sim, ele tem uma espécie de zoológico particular na propriedade dele em Seattle._

_- Ele tem uma propriedade em Seattle?- perguntou Rose_

_- Sim, e é muito grande. Ele não é daqui de Portland, ele nasceu lá na verdade. Só mora aqui porque veio dar aulas._

_- Como sabe de tudo isso Emm?- perguntei e ele sorriu_

_- Ora, nós somos amigos._

_**Flashback (off)**_

Eu não queria nem perguntar como Emmett era amigo de um professor. Emmett fazia Eng. mecânica e com certeza ele não tinha nada a ver com Fisiologia animal.

Mais isso é irrelevante.

A discussão maior começou quando eu tive a ideia de ir atrás do prof. Cullen (vulgo Edward) e pedir pra ele, encarecidamente, _mostra o seu pavão._

Rose enlouqueceu dizendo que o professor sempre se recusava a falar com a suas alunas. E eu tinha que assumir, ele me dava medo as vezes

- É um plano fadado ao fracasso Bells! Você não vê?

- Rose, eu tenho ao menos que tentar!

Rose bufou.

- Bella, podemos fazer o trabalho com o que temos.

- Não é o suficiente. Eu tenho que ver de perto. Tocar. _EU TENHO QUE TOCAR NO PAVÃO DO PROF. CULLEN!_- Disse meio alto e algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor perto de nós me olharam com medo e assustadas. Rose tapou minha boca

- Bella, cala a maldita boca e me escuta. Não. Vai. Dar. Certo! – pontou e eu fiquei mais vermelha de raiva

- Não adianta Rose, já tomei minha decisão.- me virei dando as costas pra minha amiga

Determinada caminhei até a sala com os dizeres "Prof. E.M. Cullen" e bati.

Ouvi um baixo "entre" e entrei

Caralho, que homem gostoso!

Ele estava concentrado em sua mesa lendo uns papeis. Usava seu terno preto com gravata vermelho-bordo. Ele era quente como o inferno. Mesmo num modelo serio, a camiseta marcava o peitoral que subia e descia conforme sua respiração e a calça não escondia em nada o evidente volume natural no meio da suas pernas.

Quando foi que essa sala ficou tão quente?

- Posso ajudar?- disse bravo.

Sim, o boato era mais que serio, apesar de ser um deus grego da beleza, o prof. Cullen odiava as alunas oferecidas e essa sua ética me fazia ficar molhada.

Que foi? Eu tenho tara por homens mandões e bravos

- P-Profe-esor- disse meio gaguejante e pigarreei, tentando encontrar minha voz- O senhor sabe que o prof. Banner pediu para os alunos do ultimo ano um trabalho sobre animais raros para nos ajudar no trabalho de conclusão da faculdade...

- Sim, Banner me informou, porem não me lembro da senhorita. - disse ríspido e eu gelei

- Perdão professor, eu sou Isabella. Isabella Swan- disse estendendo minha mão mais ele se virou, me ignorando.

Argh! OGRO!

Olhei sua bunda enquanto ele ainda estava de costas

GOSTOSO!

- Então Srta. Swan- disse se sentando novamente e me encarou com seus incríveis olhos verde-esmeralda- Diga-me porque interrompeu meu trabalho?- ele parecia zangado .

- Bom professor, - medi as palavras que ia falar- Eu e mais uma amiga estamos tendo dificuldades sobre o animal que escolhemos...

- E o que me importa?- disse colocando seus óculos de leitura e voltou a mexer nos papeis que estavam em cima da mesa

Aproximei-me meio temerosa, porem com uma coragem interna quase masoquista

- Professor, é um trabalho de peso. Devemos entrega-lo em um mês e um... amigo disse que poderia nos ajudar.

- Amigo?

- Sim. Conhece Emmett McCarty?

- Sim, nos conhecemos em um lugar certa noite, entretanto, não costumo envolver assuntos pessoais com minha profissão. Diga a Emmett que ele estava enganado, não posso lhe ajudar.

- Ele disse que o senhor tem uma espécie de zoológico particular em Seattle.- o ignorei e ele me fuzilou com os olhos

- Por favor senhorita...

- Por favor digo eu, professor. Eu só preciso tirar umas fotos. Ver de perto. – respondi agoniada- **EU QUERO VER O SEU PAVÃO**!- Disse meio gritando e ele me olhou assustado

- COMO?- corei absurdamente

- M-Meu Tr-trabalho é sobre pavões...e... e...- então minha voz travou e o prof. Me olhou.

**Pov. Edward**

A linda jovem a minha frente corava tentando se explicar.

Maldito Emmett.

Com certeza ele fez isso de propósito.

- Professor, sei que não é de sua conta, mas...

- Arrume sua mala, irei a Seattle daqui 5 horas. Não tolero atrasos. Compre sua passagem para o voo das 22h50min. - disse apenas- Agora vá- disse apontando para porta.

Ela paralisou como se não acreditasse. Eu também não estava acreditando nem em minhas próprias palavras.

- Srta. Swan!- disse mais bravo e pareceu que a minha voz a despertou, pois ela saiu correndo.

Será que ela iria?

Eu não sou um cara mal. Eu aprendi a ser.

Nunca misturei meu profissional com o lado pessoal. Sempre fui um aluno centrado e me formei com honras, sendo o melhor da minha turma. O famoso nerd-feio quem ninguém nunca quis. Eu era tão bom que foi quase automático os reitores da universidade me darem um cargo de professor.

Eu tinha minha carreira e os anos me fizeram melhorar. Tinha mulheres quando queria em minha cama e tinha minha tão amada propriedade em Seattle, meu xodó, perto da casa dos meus pais.

Eu estava completo até que **ela **apareceu.

Eu dava minha matéria sempre na grade escolar do ultimo ano. Era normal isso e eu até gostava. Eu tinha a fama de temido e os alunos sempre me olhavam receosos e eu gostava de ver eles me olhando com pavor, como se eu fosse um tio mal, não vou mentir, era até engraçado.

Porem, quando eu a vi...

Aquele corpo... meu pau latejava só de ve-la. Gostosa. Ela andava sempre com uma garota loira, tão louca que as vezes eu temia pela vida de Isabella.

Sim, minha gostosa se chamava Isabella.

A loira, chamada Rosalie, vivia gritando o seu nome pelos corredores toda vez que a garota desastrada caia. Ela tinha um imã para problemas e coordenação motora zero, porem era adorávele sexy pra burro.

Podia parecer insano mais por vezes eu a vigiava e quando ela estava em minha aula, eu a negava como se me repudiasse. Um sentimento tão contrario ao que eu verdadeiramente sentia...

Tinha sonhos eróticos com ela.

Seus cabelos castanhos balançando enquanto eu a fodia sem dó.

Argh! Aquilo estava me deixando louco.

E agora era frequente.

Emmett, um amigo que fiz em um pub disse conhecer Isabella e mais tarde descobri que ele era namorado da loira, Rosalie.

E eu estava tão ferrado.

Emmett me aconselhou a ir atrás de Isabella, porem eu tinha medo da reação dela.

Será que ela me afastaria? Tem nojo de mim?

E nessa hora eu me arrependi por ser sempre grosso. Sempre "O temido"

Agora não tinha a mulher que desejava. Ela era como algo que eu nunca podia ter. Uma relação aluno-professor proibida.

Eu me afastava sempre e nunca ficava muito tempo perto de sua mesa ou perto de onde ela estava. Porem a oportunidade veio.

Ela estava aqui, na minha sala, me pedindo pra ver meu pavão de estimação.

Sorri malicioso. Eu queria que ela vesse mais que isso. Queria que ela vesse o **pavão** que eu tenho no meio das pernas

Isabella...

Institivamente me toquei pensando nela.

Argh, isso era errado. Onde eu estou com a cabeça?

E a resposta eu sabia : No meu **pavão**

**Pov. Bella**

- EU NÃO DISSE! FALEI QUE ELE IA ME DEIXAR VER O PAVÃO DELE!- Disse fazendo uma dancinha enquanto arrumava minhas malas e Rose riu

- Desculpa amiga, mais eu realmente achei que ele não nos ajudaria. Ele é um grosso.

- Rose, não fala assim dele- disse bicuda e minha amiga gargalhou

- Ora, ora, estamos vendo que Isabella Marie Swan está defendo o Mr. Ogro Cullen...

- Pare de o chamar por esse apelido. Ele não é um ogro, só é...

- Chato? Bruto? Arrogante?

- NÃO ROSE! – Gritei e ela balançou a cabeça- Só acho que ele precisa de alguém que o... O

- O o que? Ta pensando em já dar pra ele?- respondeu aos risos

- Deixa de bobagem sua perva!

-Ah, e você ta querendo se candidatar a ser a futura Sra. Cullen, não é?- riu e eu revirei os olhos

- Rose, para de dizer besteiras! Nunca que um homem como aquele vai olhar pra mim. Lembra? Eu sou sem-sal- disse a ela lhe lembrando quando Jéssica Peito-siliconado Stanley disse que eu era uma sem vida, sem-sal.

- Jéssica é uma invejosa, ok? Não ligue. No fundo amiga, eu sei que você é uma ninfomaníaca. Só precisa achar aguem que te dê...

- Nem termine a frase!- disse e Rose fez carinha de inocente

Revirei os olhos

- Vamos Bella, vou te levar até o aeroporto.

**Pov. Edward**

Encontrei-a dentro do avião.

Ela estava belíssima.

Ela me olhou nervosa e eu apenas virei meu rosto.

Sei que isso foi mais um ato de arrogância da minha parte, porem eu não deixaria Isabella me afetar.

Fui até minha poltrona que estava duas atrás da dela e me peguei pensando em seu corpo.

Se pudesse, mataria meu desejo em suas curvas. A faria implorar por mais.

Jogaria ela contra a parede. A foderia como se não tivesse amanhã e faria dela minha mulher.

NÃO. ISSO É LOUCURA!- respirei fundo e logo me virei, dormindo um pouco.

**Pov. Bella**

" _Você é corajoso o suficiente para me deixar ver o seu pavão?_

_Não seja medroso, pare de agir como uma vagabunda_

_Eu vou sair fora se você não me der uma recompensa_

_Qual é, baby? deixe-me ver_

_O que você está escondendo aí embaixo_

_Você é corajoso o suficiente para me deixar ver o seu pavão?_

_O que você está esperando? É hora de se exibir_

_Não seja tímido, cara, aposto que ele é lindo_

_Qual é, baby? deixe-me ver_

_O que você está se escondendo aí embaixo"_

**(trecho da musica)**

Eu estava decidida!

Eu faria o professor Cullen me mostrar mais do que o pavão de estimação dele.

Sua arrogância no avião me fez ficar excitada e jurei a mim mesmo que ia conquista-lo só pra quebrar sua "crista"

E cá entre nós, eu ADORO um joguinho.

Ele despertou em mim a perva adormecida

Prepare-se , Isabella Swan não perde **nunca **um desafio.

**Pov. Edward**

Descemos do avião e vi ela me encarando mais do que o necessário.

O que havia com ela?

Ela mordeu os lábios carnudos como se me desse resposta e eu virei a cara

Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Já não bastava meu desejo louco e agora vinha ela me provocando?

Droga!

- Quer ajuda com as malas, professor?- disse com voz rouca perto do meu ouvido e eu arrepiei.

Ela percebeu e deu um risinho.

- NÃO. Eu cuido das minhas coisas sozinho. – Então entrei no taxi e logo ela entrou no mesmo.

O cheiro de seus cabelos me fez fechar o olho.

- Algum problema, professor?- disse passando a mão por meu ombro como para me relaxar e eu esquivei.

- Não Senhorita, estou ótimo.

Pedi ao taxista pra nos levar pra fora da cidade, lugar onde se encontrava a minha fazenda.

A viagem toda em pensei em como seria te-la em minha cama.

Droga ela me afeta demais.

Respirando meio contido, entrei em minha fazendo com Isabella sempre em meu encalço.

Ela praticamente desfilava e eu quase babei. Eu disse quase.

- Então professor... - disse me tocando de novo e se aproximou do meu ouvido- Quando eu vou ver seu pavão?

Olhei meio besta pra ela e pigarreei

Deixe as malas em seu quarto. A empregada da casa lhe mostrará seus aposentos!- disse trocando um olhar para Carmem, nossa caseira.

Ela era uma mulher simpática que morava não muito longe daqui, que vinha de dia e limpava a casa.

Isabella subiu as escadas me dando uma visão privilegiada de seu trasseiro.

Balancei a cabeça.

Precisava de sexo rápido.

Cheguei aos fundo da fazenda e encontrei alguns dos meus homens. Eu tinha alguns empregados e vinha a Seattle sempre que podia.

- Onde esta o pavão, Seth?

- Ele esta lá no galpão da esquerda, Senhor.

- Ok. Uma amiga minha meio estuda-lo. Poderia tirar os outros animais de lá e deixar só ele?

- É claro doutor, pode ir lá daqui umas 2 horas e tudo já estará certo.

Sorri para o jovem que acenou com a cabeça enquanto o irmão, Jacob tratava dos cavalos.

Indo para a casa, encontrei Isabella com um vestido curto rendado, valorizando seu corpo

**Vestido: ** . ?1368202457

Deus, como eu queria trepar com ela.

- E então, quando veremos o seu pavão?- me olhou maliciosa e passou a língua pelos lábios

Droga Isabella

- Daqui duas horas. Já pedi pra um dos meus homens para ajeitar o galpão onde ele esta pra você o estudar...

- Você vai comigo, não é?- me olhou mordendo os lábios e eu quase gemi

- Eu tenho que subir e tomar um banho, senhorita...

- Me chame de Bella!

- Talvez irei, não lhe dou certeza- ressaltei a ultima parte mas ao invés dela ficar triste ela sorriu maliciosa

- Claro, estarei lhe esperando.

Subi rapidamente e, apresado, tirei minhas roupas.

Precisava me masturbar.

**Pov. Bella**

Ele era bom.

Mais eu sou melhor.

Ele não iria escapar. Não dessa vez.

Agora eu queria ver o pavão. Mais não era o animal. Era ele.

"_Oh meu Deus! Sem Exagero_

_Garoto, toda esse tempo valeu a pena esperar_

_Eu derramei uma lágrima_

_Me sinto tão despreparada_

_Você tem o melhor da arquitetura_

_No fim do arco-iris parece um tesouro_

_Uma visão para se ver_

_E é tudo pra mim"_

**(Trecho da musica)**

**Pov. Edward**

Quando cheguei a galpão ela já estava lá, conversando com Jacob

Vendo me aproximar ela gargalhou e afagou nos braços.

- ...aiai Jake, você é tão engraçado- e riu uma risada gostosa enquanto me olhava provocadora

QUE. PORRA. ERA .AQUELA?

- Você também é engraçada Bella. E é muito bonita... - disse encarando as pernas e subiu olhando os seis proeminentes de Bella e eu vi tudo vermelho. Maldito!

- Jacob, se não quiser ser demitido, suma daqui!- disse bravo e ele arregalou os olhos

- Mas senhor...

- AGORA!

Então ele saiu meio aos tropeçou e Isabella me encarou.

- Você já viu o pavão?

- Sim. Jake já me mostrou o pavão- disse maliciosa- E eu adorei!- a encarei raivoso e ela continuou me provocando- Sabe, eu acho que vou chama-lo sempre quando eu quiser ver o pavão, já que você não pode me mostrar.

Respirando com dificuldade e totalmente fora de mim, mandei tudo a merda

Ah, Isabella!

- Sério?- disse segurando brutamente seus braços a virando de costas e ela deu um gritinho e então eu olhei o pavão que estava no cercado, ele nos olhava com curiosidade enquanto Isabella arfava sentindo minha ereção bater em sua bundinha.- Que bom que adorou ver o pavão, mais chegou a hora de se despedir dele por hoje

- Por que?- ela perguntou meio gemendo e eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha

- Porque agora você vai ver outro **pavão**

- Ah vou?- perguntou e senti a malicia pingar de suas palavras. Balancei meus quadris mostrando minha excitação e a diaba empinou a bunda

- Sim, e acredite, ele vai adorar conhecer essa sua boquinha em volta dele.

Então eu a virei pra mim e a tomei em meus lábios. Nosso beijo era meio selvagem e logo eu estava a prensando ela contra a parede do galpão.

Foda-se tudo!

Com destreza, comecei a tirar o tentador vestido verde-agua e ela me ajudou tirando minha camisa polo e logo em seguida minha bermuda.

Nossas peças de roupa tiveram um mesmo destino: o chão

- Gosta de provocar, Isabella?- disse mordendo seu pescoço e ela gemeu

- Gosto. Por que? Vai fazer o que comigo, professor?

- Vou te fuder até você aprender a ser uma boa menina!- disse e arranquei seu stião, me fartando em seus mamilos rosados.

Ela gemia descontrolada e logo suas pernas circulavram minha cintura.

Eu podia sentir seu calor.

Estávamos apenas separados por minha buxer e a calcinha dela.

Droga de roupas!

Rosnando, rasguei sua calcinha e infiltrei meus dedos em sua intimidade molhada

- Onnnnww...- gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás quando sentiu dois dedos meus dentro dela

- Isso é só o começo, Isabella. Meu pau é muito maior que isso.

Sem deixar ela respirar muito, desci minha buxer e meu membro pulou pra fora, ereto.

Suas mãos o pegaram e eu gemi.

- Que delicia de pavão em Professor? Será que ele vai gostar mesmo da minha boquinha?- perguntou lambendo os lábios e antes que eu respondesse ela caiu de boca em mim

Céus, e que boca

Senti tocar sua garganta, mais a safada continuava engolindo tudo mesmo com os olhos meio lagrimejando.

**Pov. Bella**

Que **pavão** era esse?

Edward continuava metendo seu pau na minha boca e eu chupava, gulosa.

Ele era uma gostosura.

Além de bonito ele era bem dotado.

Deus, eu estava feita!

- Hmmm... que boquinha Bella!- ele disse gemendo e estocando mais forte. Meu coro cabeludo doía devido a força de seus punhos em meus fios de cabelo e eu apenas o olhava.

Aumentei minha frequência de sucções e logo meu Sr. Professor estava gozando em minha boca.

Não vou mentir, quase engasguei mais corajosamente engoli tudo o que ele me dava.

Sorrindo vencedor, ele me puxou pra cima pelos cabelos e me encarou

- Meu **pavão** com certeza adorou seu carinho, mais sabe o que ele quer agora?

- O que?- murmurei em seus lábios e ele mordeu meu lábio inferior

- Acasalar com a fêmea dele- então ele ergueu minha pernas e num estocada só entrou dentro de mim.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos, animalescos e eu gemia descontrolada

- Aaa... Edward... mais forte!- quicava em seu colo enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço, meu ombro, meu colo...

Rapidamente ele nos trocou de lugar e posicionou uma das minhas pernas em um banquinho de tirar leite que havia ali, me penetrando por trás.

Gemendo como louca, movimentei meus quadris e logo senti meu orgasmo se aproximando

- Eu vou...

- Sim... vem pra mim- sussurrou em meu ouvido e me desfaleci com ele me ambarando pela cintura.

Edward ainda estocou mais duas vezes e logo me encheu de seu prazer, me fazendo revirar os olhos ainda sentindo o orgasmo arrebatador.

Se eu queria mais?

Claro, afinal, eu quero ver o pavão dele... e não daria paz a ele enquanto eu não estivesse totalmente saciada.

**Link Musica:**

/watch?v=OoBC2cSH7U4

/katy-perry/1-1054540/

**Remix ;):**

/watch?v=f6VQAgLAgO0


End file.
